Bienvenue a la Garderie Granger!
by Electronic Toys
Summary: Besoin d'une entente. Un jeu. Une erreur dans le veritaserum. Tout s'envole. Hermione se retrouve avec des gamins surexcitée sous les bras. Que faire ? Pas doué pour les résumé, mais ça englobe pas mal tout xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien a faire cette fic, si ce n'est quelques reviews, pretty pwease :)?

Auteure : Electronic-Toys

Titre : Bienvenue a la Garderie Granger.

Résumé : Besoin d'une entente. Un jeu. Une erreur dans le veritaserum. Tout s'envole. Hermione se retrouve avec des gamins surexcitée sous les bras. Que faire ? (Pas doué pour les résumé, mais ça englobe pas mal tout xD)

Note : J'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête. Cette idée m'est venu en tête a la suite d'une lecture de fic sur un skyblog faites par Major. Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens sur quel skyblog elle l'avait fait (Elle a en tellement ;) Donc, voila, j'ai repris l'idée de la garderie, hihiii..

Note 2 : J'ai intégrer un petit couple Yaoi Blaise x Théo. Homophobe s'abstenir :) Et sûrement qu'il y en aura d'autre au cours de l'écriture de cette fic.

**Chapitre Premier**

Encore une fois, Harry et Draco se retrouvaient dans le bureau de leur directeur d'école, Dumbledore. Combien de fois y étaient-ils allés cette semaine ? Trop pour pouvoir les compter. Minerva McGonagall était présente en tant que directrice de Gryffondor et Severus Rogue pour Serpentard. Mcgo les regardait d'un air exaspéré et plus qu'irrité. Tandis que Rogue gardait son air purement impassible.

Depuis quelques temps, Draco et Harry ne se supportait plus - en fait, il ne se supportait pas depuis leur première rencontre, mais c'était encore pire depuis les deux dernières semaines. Ils se battaient sans cesse. Cela commençait naturellement par des batailles avec leur baguette puis finalement, ça se finissait a coups de pied et coups de poing. De nouveau, les deux jeunes hommes étaient sacrement amochés mais n'en laissait rien paraître, par orgueil sûrement!

- Bon, très bien. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme.

Le gryffondor et le serpentard regardèrent leur directeur avec perplexité. Ils n'avaient rien expliqués et n'avaient pas plus donnés les raisons ridicules de leur bataille qu'ils devaient donnés a chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans ce bureau. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait (encore) derrière la tête ?

- Cette haine mutuelle entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne peut plus durer. Je crois qu'il serait le temps d'agir.

Non, non et renon. Pas question de devenir ami. Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ? Jamais il ne s'entendrait et ce n'était pas près de changer.

- Je vous propose donc un projet. Harry, tu prendras trois de tes amis avec toi et ce sera la même chose pour toi Draco. Cependant, comprenez bien que vos amis doivent être dans la même maison que celle ou vous êtes. Pendant un mois vous devrez apprendre a cohabiter ensemble dans un chalet que je louerai a l'occasion de ce projet. Pas d'aide extérieur. Cependant, une personne sera désignée pour venir voir de temps a autre ce qui se passe. Cela commencera dès demain. Vous ferez vos bagages et reviendrez avec vos amis dans mon bureau, demain a la première heure. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard de haine et de mépris, avant d'hocher la tête et de quitter les lieux. Minerva attendit un instant que les deux jeunes gens soient assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Elle se rendit devant le bureau ou se trouvait le directeur de Poudlard et le regard la mine sceptique.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, Albus.

- Oh, mais bien sûr que cela est une bonne idée, Minerva. Cela leur permettra de faire des liens entre eux, d'apprendre a ce connaître.

- Et leurs études ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'un mois puisse vraiment les retarder, ils prendront des cours de rattrapages au besoin! Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ma chère. Tout se passera bien.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter!

Cette fois-ci c'était le professeur de potion qui avait parler tout en sortant de l'ombre. Son teint pâle normalement atteint par une indifférence, une impassibilité ou un mépris incroyable était maintenant indéfinissable.

- Mais, je vous le permets.

- Qui sera la personne désignée pour surveiller ces mômes ?, demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Eh bien, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée jusqu'a présent. Mais, comme vous semblez vous en inquiétez, je vous désigne!

Sur ces paroles, il souria et fit signe au deux enseignants de quitter les lieux d'un geste léger de la main. Rogue lui lança un regard noir en biais qui ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer par Dumbledore qui semblait on ne peut plus amusé par la situation. Cela promettait d'être une expérience très intéressante. Avant que le professeur de potion ne soit encore sorti, Albus ajouta ;

- Oh, avant que je n'oublie, Severus, lorsque vous reviendrez de vos inspections j'aimerais bien que vous veniez me dire ce qui se passe.

- Très bien.

Et il sortit laissant derrière lui un Albus Dumbledore très amusé. Le vieil homme se retourna vers son phoenix qui poussa un petit cri joyeux.

- Tout a fait d'accord avec toi Fumseck.

**Le lendemain a la première heure.**

Bien étonnament ce fut les Serpentards qui arrivèrent en premier. Draco Malfoy entra dans le bureau entourer de trois de ses amis. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas trimballer ses deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle. Non, cette fois-ci, le prince des serpentards étaient entourés de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Sincèrement, il se serait très bien passé d'amener avec lui cette groupie de Pansy. Mais, hier elle lui avait piqué une de ses crises pour venir a ce projet pathétique qu'il avait accepté juste pour la faire taire et qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Faute de chance, elle avait hurler de joie pendant un quart d'heure avec son horrible voix fausse et aigu.

Blaise étant son meilleur ami, il n'avait pu que l'amener. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire la-bas, avec tous ces gryffondors, sans lui ? Et puis, Théo était son petit ami depuis l'année dernière (Au fait, ils sont en cinquième dans cette fic :D) et ne pouvait se séparer l'un de l'autre. C'est ainsi que Malfoy apprit a connaître cet énergumène de Théo. Malgré son caractère bien différent et trop joyeux, il l'amait bien. En amenant Blaise pendant un mois, il n'avait pas le choix d'amener son petit copain. Sans quoi, il ne venait pas. En tout cas, Nott était de loin beaucoup plus supportable que cette peste de Pansy.

Celle-ci était justement accrocher a son bras comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Une fois sur deux, il secouait ce dit bras pour l'éloigner. En vain. Une vrai sangsue!!! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que lorsqu'il atteindrait l'âge légal pour se marier, il devrait avoir cette Parkinson comme femme. Vraiment, ou allait le monde ?

Quelques minutes après être entré dans le bureau, les Serpentards furent rejoint par les Gryffondors. En tête du groupe se trouvait Harry Potter. Le grand Harry Potter. Draco aurait parier qu'il amènerait la sang-de-bourbe et le rouquin. Il était tellement prévisible. Ça plus grande faiblesse, ça le perdrait un jour. Cependant, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait emmener Dean Thomas. Il avait penser a l'imbécile de soeur du rouquin ou quelqu'un du genre. Le prince des serpentards leur envoya a tous les gryffys sont regards le plus hautains et froids. Aucun d'eux ne réagit, si ce n'est Thomas.

Du coin de l'oeil, Malfoy vit Blaise retenir la main de Théo qui semblait s'être lever pour dire Bonjour. Le jeune homme tourna un regard interrogateur vers son petit ami qui ne fit que sourire. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment... ce garçon était beaucoup trop sympathique...et innocent d'ailleurs. Il se demandait encore comment son meilleur ami avait pu tombé amoureux de lui ?

Harry était certain que cette saleté de fouine aristocratique trimballerait avec lui sa fan numéro un, j'ai nommé Pansy. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas a ne pas voir ses deux chiens-chiens qui lui servait de garde-du-corps. A leur place se trouvait Blaise Zabini, un ami proche de Draco apparement, il les avaient souvent vu trainer ensemble, et un serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le regard glacial que leur lança son ennemi de toujours, ne lui fit ni froid, ni chaud. Au nombre que celui-ci lui avait envoyé durant toutes ces années, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Cela faisait maintenant partie de son quotidien.

Le survivant tourna son regard vers le bureau de Dumbledore, vide. Ou était-il ? Il se tournait vers ses deux meilleurs amis, qui ne haussèrent les épaules. Ça ne ressemblait pas a leur directeur de ne pas être a l'heure. Enfin, bon...

Harry se retourna vers Dean, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait amené déja ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il se trouvait dans la tour des Gryffondors et il parlait du projet a ses deux amis. Dean était a côté d'eux et s'était proposé pour venir. Harry n'avait pas su lui dire non. En plus, le jeune garçon leur avait proposé d'amener plusieurs jeux moldus avec lui. Ce qui ferait passer le temps et sûrement énerverait les serpentards. Et voila, il faisait maintenant partie de la petite troupe.

Une voix familière s'éleva soudain, tuant le profond silence de l'endroit.

- Je vois que vous êtes venu comme prévu. C'est très bien.

Tant qu'a eux, ils ne seraient même pas venu.

- Je crois que Harry ou Draco vous a expliqué le but du projet (un hochement affirmatif de tête dans la salle.), Bien. Alors, je n'aurais pas besoin de répéter. Donc, nous y sommes. Vous vous rendrez dans un chalet au Nord de Londres et j'espère que vous amenez des vêtements chaud car il risque de faire plutôt froid...

Harry pensa vagument qu'avec tous les pouvoirs qu'avait Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas pu trouver un chalet dans les caraibes, plutôt.

- ... vous vous rendrez donc a Pré-au-Lard ou une cariole vous attend pour vous amener. Et, c'est une cariole simple, donc, pas de groupes séparés. Ce projet est fait pour vous unir. Une liste de règlement se trouve dans une petite boîte. Lisez la attentivement. Une fois sur deux, Severus Rogue viendra jetter un coup d'oeil. Vous êtes avertit. Sur ce, bon voyage!!

A cet instant, personne n'aurait pu s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer dans le chalet.

**Pré-au-Lard, dans la cariole. **

Bien que Dumbledore est demandé a ce qu'il n'est ait aucune sorte de groupe, c'est ce qui se produisit tout de même. Les Serpentards d'un côté de la cariole et les Gryffondors de l'autre. Ils se dévisageaient mutuellement - sauf, pour Théo et Blaise qui s'embrassaient sous le regard horrifié de Ron. Lorsque que Blaise le remarqua, il embrassa plus violemment et passionnément Théo en l'attirant contre lui.

- Ooh, s'il vous plait, il y a des chambres pour ça, dit Draco avec une voix exaspéré.

Les deux jeunes gens se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Blaise qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde pertuber et qui en profita même pour faire un clin d'oeil taquin a Ron, qui lui faillit tomber dans les pommes. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Nott, qui avait les joues toutes rouges de honte et qui se cachait le visage dans le cou de son amant.

- Au fait, comment on s'organise pour les chambres ?, Demanda Hermione en les questionnant tous, d'un regard circulaire.

- On s'arrangera sur place, j'imagine, Répondit finalement Théo.

Et le reste du trajet se passa dans un abominable silence, une fois Thomas éternua et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. A cet instant, il voulut disparaitre six pieds sous terre. Comme n'importe qui dans sa situation... Tous ce qu'ils échangèrent durant le trajet, furent des regards glacés et pour les deux amoureux présent, des baisers enflammés de temps a autre.

Puis, avec soulagement, ils arrivèrent enfin a destination.

-------------------------------------------------------

Bon, alors, voila. Je ne sais pas si les choses se tiennent. Mais j'ai fais de mon mieux Et j'ai eu bien du plaisir a l'écrire ce premier chapitre. Je suis déja en train d'entamer le deuxième xD Bref, j'étais tellement concentré que j'ai oublier ma bouffe dans le four micro-onde... mdr!! C'est un peu court, je sais, mais je promets de faire plus long la prochaine fois ;)

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Une petite review serait apprécié. Commentaires ? Suggestions ? Questions ? Tout, tout, tout dans les reviews :)

A+

E.T [Electronic-Toys


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Ai-je besoin de le répéter ? Ce n'est pas a moi xD Tout est a la grandiose J.K Rowling. Moi, je gagne rien a faire cette fic, si ce n'est que de m'amuser et gagner une petite review de temps a autre )?

Toujours écrit par moi. Et la fic porte toujours le même nom xD (Avec le même résumé.)

Note : Présence de couple yaoi Blaise x Théo. Sautez les moments que vous n'aimez pas si vous êtes un/une homophobe convaincu(e), merci

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre deuxième.**

L'endroit n'était pas si mal. Par contre, il y faisait un froid pas possible et chaques personnes avaient sont mot a dire sur l'endroit. Personne ne l'aimait apparemment. Autant du côté gryffondor que serpentard. Le chalet était terriblement petit pour huit personnes. Ils se demandaient même comment ils allaient faire pour ne pas se marcher dessus. En entrant, on se trouvait directement dans le salon meublé d'un divan miteux et d'une table basse ou y était déposé une télévision. A côté du salon, a votre gauche, il y avait la cuisine qui était dans un bien mauvais état et on aurait pu penser que des cafards se cachaient a l'intérieur des armoires. Une table a manger se trouvait non loin de la. Plus loin, il y avait un couloir ou l'on pouvait deviner l'endroit des chambres, sûrement.

A leur grande surprise, lorsqu'ils entrèrent pour choisir leur chambre, ils découvrirent uniquement deux portes, l'une ouvrait sur une salle de bain des plus douteuses et l'autre ouvrait sur une vaste pièce pouvant comporter... 8 personnes!!! Une petite table se trouvait dans le coin droit, avec une boîte noir, comme l'avait prédit le Directeur de Poudlard. Dans un même geste, Harry et draco tentèrent de prendre la boîte. Ils s'arrêtèrent remarquant qu'une seule personne pouvait la prendre, évidemment.

- Potter, c'est a moi d'ouvir cette lettre.

-Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je suis un Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix hautaine.

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit le boitier, s'apprêtant a prendre la lettre. Vif comme l'éclair, Harry prit la lettre et entreprit de l'ouvrir, sous le regard noir de Draco.

- Ooh, bien sûr, Potter ouvre cette lettre. C'est tout a ton honneur en tant que Sauveur du Monde et Survivant.

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy!

- BON, SUFFIT LES CHAMAILLERIES! VOUS N'ÊTES PLUS DES GAMINS, BON SANG!!!, Hurla Théo, qui sentait qu'une autre bagarre allait commencer juste pour une stupide lettre.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, plus qu'étonné, Malfoy avait toujours été habitué a son côté doux, gentil et sociale. ll n'avait jamais entendu Théodore monter la voix et encore moins hurler. C'était la même chose pour Blaise, qui s'écarta doucement, ne sachant pas jusqu'ou pouvait aller son petit copain. Les autres ne le connaissait pas vraiment et donc, furent tout de même surpris, puisqu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très gêné. Et, depuis quand les personnes timides hurlaient ? Le jeune homme prit la lettre dans ses mains et commença a lire a voix haute pour tous puisse l'entendre ;

- Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment, vous êtes surpris de ne trouver qu'une seule et unique chambre. J'ai décidé que vous dormireriez tous dans la même pièce. Dans le garde-robe se trouvait des couvertures et autres effectifs qui pourraient vous être bien utile. Voici les règlements.

1. Pas de magie.

2. Pas de bagarres inutile. Puisqu'il n'y a pas de trousse de secours, vous devrez donc faire très attention. En cas de blessures mineures qui risqueraient de s'infecter, signalez le a Severus qui passera souvent.

3. Amusez-vous bien!

Cordialement,

Albus Dumbledore.

Tout le monde garda le silence. Ils devraient dormir dans la même pièce ? Tous ensemble ? Avec des couvertures et pas de lits ? C'en était trop. Dumbledore était allé un peu trop loin. C'était peut-être une idée de les faire vivre tous ensemble mais il aurait pu au moins les épargner sur ce point. Devoir être constamment ensemble. Même pour aller dormir ? Pitié. Hermione fut la première a réagir. Elle marcha jusqu'au garde-robe et l'ouvrit. Elle sortit couverture et oreiller. En tendant un a tout le monde. Oh, oh, problème!!

- Hum, Pourquoi j'en ai pas moi ?, Demanda Théo, outré.

- Je suis désolé, mais, je pense qu'ils ont mal fait le compte.

- Pas grave, tu dormiras avec moi. Dit Blaise d'une voix... lubrique ?

- Non, non, je m'oppose. Je ne veux pas entendre vos gémissements toute la nuit et je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi!!!, S'exclama le prince des serpentards qui se fit répondre par un regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux peut-être que je dorme avec toi alors ?, Demanda Blaise avec le même ton lubrique qu'il avait employé. Ce qui lui valut une grande claque derrière la tête de la part de Théo et un air purement dégouté sur le visage de Draco.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Une entente se formait-elle ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deux jours plus tard.**

- Dites, personne a une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire... je m'ennuie!, s'exclama Ron, en baillant accentué encore plus le fait qu'il s'ennuyait a mourrir.

Dehors, le beau temps avait été remplacé par une pluie torentielle qui n'avait pas cessé depuis ce matin. Les Serpentards étaient dans leur coin a faire on ne sais quoi. Et les Gryffondors se trouvaient dans le salon a chercher quelque chose a faire.

- J'ai peut-être une idée !!

Dean venait de parler pour la troisième fois depuis le début de leur séjour. Celui-ci semblait s'ennuyer constamment. Et ne participait pas beaucoup aux conversations animés qui l'entouraient. Il était un peu... beaucoup... a part dans cette histoire. Ce fut donc avec joie que les autres l'écoutère, n'ayant rien d'autre a faire pour le moment.

- Je l'avais presque oublié. J'ai préparé du veritaserum pour tester un jeu. C'est dans le même principe que Vérités ou Conséquences. Sauf, que pour une fois, on sait vraiment si la personne dit la vérité.

- Tu dis que tu as préparé le veritaserum ? Tu es sur qu'il fonctionne ?, Questionna Hermione.

- Bien évidemment! Je ne suis pas nul en potion. J'ai bien suivi tout a la lettre.

Hermione désapprouvait alors que les autres voulaient bien participé. Ron surtout qui s'était enfin trouver une activité intéressante. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était le jeu vérité/conséquence... mais il s'en fichait. Ça allait l'occuper. Et Harry lui, était totalement de cet avis. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait leur faire si le Veritaserum ne fonctionnait pas ? Ça ne pouvait quand même pas les tuer. Et puis, Dean avait raison. Il était plutôt bon en potion. Après maintes et maintes efforts de leur part, la jeune fille du groupe finit par accepter. Cependant, elle se promit de ne jamais ne prendre.

- Bon, je vais le chercher. Et demander aux autres s'ils veulent participer.

- Heu. QUEWAAA ? Non, non, non. Pas de serpentards!, dit Harry en regardant son ami d'un oeil qui désaprouvait vivement cette idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hé bin.. parce que... Ooh,et puis, laisse tomber.

Dean haussa les épaules et alla tout de même les chercher. Et puis, même s'il gâchait tout, cela allait mettre un peu d'action dans ce petit séjour morose et terne qui avait bien mal commencé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Du côté Serpentard, tout allait pour le mieux, il rigolait ensemble et se faisait un malin plaisir a énerver Théo, qui lui se faisait prendre a tous les coups. Alors, que le petit ami de Blaise répliquait vivement sur l'un des commentaires plutôt méchant de la part de Pansy, Dean Thomas fit son apparitions dans la chambre, sans frapper a la porte - qui était ouverte de toute façon -, et les invita a un jeu stupide. Ils acquiescèrent tout de même.

Ça pourrait être drôle. Et, cela laissait un instant de répit pour Théo qui commençait a sérieusemnet s'énerver, frôlant une crise des plus colérique. Depuis la scène de la lettre, le jeune serpentard n'avait pas cessé de les étonner avec différents caractères. Blaise en était le plus surpris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le jeu commence.**

Ils étaient tous installé dans le salon, un verre contenant une petite quantité de veritaserum produit par Dean Thomas. Ils étaient tous très réticent a l'essayer, et c'est de cette façon qu'une règle fut formulé. On a droit d'utiliser seulement une fois le conséquence, donc, ce jeu servirait plus aux vérités et a apprendre a se connaître mieux. Ce n'était pas le but de ce stupide projet ? Donc, la partie commença avec Dean qui avait trouvé l'idée du jeu. Il interrogea Pansy - qui choisit de prendre vérité. Elle prit le contenant dans sa main, regarda le liquide a l'intérieur d'un air dégouté et puisa un peu de courage pour en avaler une gorge. La jeune fille attendit plusieurs secondes, voir une minute... mais rien ne se produisit. Elle sentit une petite étincelle dans son estomac, rien de plus. Thomas avait bien entendu raté sa potion. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant de la part d'un gryffondor pensa t-elle même si elle était elle-même pourrit dans a peu près toutes les matières. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Vas-y, pose ta question, je suis prête.

Bien sûr qu'elle était prête. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait, que ce soit vérité ou mensonge, cela passerait comme une véritée. Elle pouvait donc inventée n'importe quoi sans que personne ne le remarque. Enfin, si toutes les personnes prenant de ce ''veritaserum'' ne disait rien eux aussi. Ce en quoi elle avait terriblement confiance. Thomas eut l'air pensif pendant un petit moment avant de demander - la question pas très original - ;

- As-tu déja embrasser un garçon ?

- Oui.

Voyant que rien ne se produisait. Tout le monde en fut plus que stupéfait. Pansy embrasser quelqu'un ? La bonne blague!! Celle-ci fut plus que frustrée par leur regard surpris. Bon, et puis, oui c'était un mensonge. Mais ça, personne ne le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, personne ne le savait jusqu'a la prochaine personne qui buverait cette horreur. De sa voix aigue, elle interrogea Théo. Qui lui chosit la conséquence. Ne croyant pas qu'il pourrait accepter de boire cette chose. Ils rirent tous en le voyant pousser du bout de son index le verre dans lequel il y avait la potion, d'un air dégouté. Le mensonge de Pansy ne se savait pas encore.

- D'accord. Embrasse quelqu'un dans la pièce, qui ne soit pas Blaise.

Elle avait dit ça pour se venger de la mauvaise blague que lui avait fait Zabini lorsqu'ils étaient encore a Poudlard. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir et regarda Théo d'un air désapprobateur. Celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouvert et ne savait pas trop qui choisir. Il pensa vaguement a Draco qui était la seule personne qu'il connaissait vraiment mais étant le meilleur ami de son petit copain, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Harry potter ? Nan, jamais! Blaise lui en voudrait terriblement et ses amis ne voudraient plus lui parler. Ron Weasley ? Il ne voulait même pas imaginé que celui-ci avait embrasser quelqu'un dans sa vie. Pansy Parkinson ? Cette fille était tout simplement horrible et il doutait que l'embrasser soit bénéfique pour sa santé mentale, il en ferait des cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours. Ne restait plus qu'une personne... Hermione Granger. Oh, et puis merde, hein!

Celle-ci était heureusement juste a ses côtés, il ne dut donc que se retourner, lui prendre le visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Les deux gens se séparèrent très vite et rougirent sans plus tarder, évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Certains restaient surpris, et d'autres riaient simplement. Heureusement, Blaise faisait partie de ceux qui riaient. Ce qui soulagea énormément le petit châtain de Nott. C'était maintenant a son tour d'interroger quelqu'un. Et ainsi de suite. Harry fut le premier a savoir que Pansy n'était qu'une menteuse et cela le soulagea beaucoup. Personne n'avait souffert! Et donc, cela lui donna l'occasion de faire la même chose. Puis, rapidement, a la fin de la soirée, tout le monde savait que Pansy avait menti ainsi que plusieurs autres... sauf Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas toucher a son verre. C'est alors que Draco en profita.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Granger. (Il venait de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui donner de surnom du genre de sang-de-bourbe ) Il faut que tu prennes de la potion.

Elle lui lança un regard glacial et prit le verre d'un air rageur. Elle qui ne voulait pas toucher a ce ''veritaserum''. La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés le porta a ses lèvres et avant qu'elle ne put y gouter, une main lui enleva le verre des mains. C'était leur professeur de potions, Rogue, qui les regardait sévèrement. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer, ni même entendu d'ailleurs.

- Tiens. Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avaler une potion aussi raté - même le plus stupide des Trolls aurait pu faire mieux, je dois dire - sans en mourrir, dit-il en regardant avec dégout la potion mal préparé.

Et il continua avec ses insultes, fit quelques remarques sarcastiques et déplaisantes avant de tous les envoyer se coucher comme des gosses qui auraient fait une mauvaise action. Ensuite, il alla jetter tous les contenus dans lévier et soupira longuement. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce boulot qui lui avait été confié. Il aurait du se la fermer, définitivement. Dire qu'il perdait de son temps avec ces gamins par la faute de Dumby. Rogue se promit de verser une bonne dose de poison sur ces bonbons au citron qu'il chérissait tant. Sans vérifier qu'il dormait bel et bien, Severus quitta les lieux d'un air rageur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le lendemain matin.**

**Draco POV.**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal a la tête, ce matin! Je suis certain que c'est a cause de ce foutu idiot de Thomas qui ne sait pas préparer une potion convenablement. C'est bien le genre des Gryffondors. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour ne pas être complètement aveuglé par la lumière matinale qui se frayait un chemin a travers les vitres sur le mûr en face de moi. Mais, rien. Il fait noir. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir mis les couvertures sur ma tête. Je lève mes mains et essaye de m'extirper de cette tonne de couverture. Depuis quand il y en avait autant ?

- Mais merdeuuuhhh...

J'entendis ma voix. On aurait dit celle que j'avais quand je n'avais pas encore muer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Un effet secondaire de la potion ratée ? Si c'est le cas, je vais faire vivre un enfer a ce putain de gryffondor de mes deux. J'arrive enfin a sortir et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, c'est ma chemise que je tiens entre mes petites mains. Quoi ? Mes petites mains ? Je les regarde, interdit. Ne sont-elle pas plus petite ? En levant les yeux, je remarque que les dimensions ne sont plus les même. Tout me semble tellement plus grand. Je regarde les autres... Que des bosses sous leur vêtement a l'exception de Granger qui dort toujours profondément.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

J'avance mais, mes pieds se prennent dans les couvertures et vêtements. Je retombe lourdement sur le sol, ma tête en premier. Mon front percutant fortement le plancher. Normalement, je me serai relever et aurait simplement jurer. Mais, rien n'était normal. Et, comme tout enfant qui se respecte, je partis a pleurer fortement même si ça ne faisait pas plus mal que ça.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se réveilla en entendant les pleurs d'un petit garçon, semble t-il. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux et s'habituant a la lumière, se retourne pour apercevoir un petit garçon assis, les cheveux blonds ressemblant étrangement a Malfoy, en train de vider toute l'eau que contenait son corps. Elle se frotta les yeux, les referma et les ouvrit de nouveau. Non ? Elle rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Draco était redevenu un enfant et... il pleurait ? Les pleurs du môme Draco semblait en avoir réveiller plus d'un, un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais, les yeux verts et une petite cicatrice sur le front, sortit de sous les couvertures et regarda autour de lui.

- Ou est-ce que je suis ?

Puis, un baillement se fit entendre, des vêtements qui se froisse et une petite tête châtaine sortit de sous la couette. Il s'étira de manière très mignonne et se retourna vers la provenance de tout ce boucan. Théo demanda alors ;

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il s'approcha a quatre pattes vers le petit blond et le serra dans ses bras. Hermione détourna les yeux puisqu'il était nu, même s'il n'était que la version enfant de l'autre Théo adolescent.

- Ne pleure pas, Draco. Et pourquoi t'es aussi petit oo? Pourquoi je suis petit ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? BLAIIIIIISEEEEE!!!

Et les pleurs de Draco furent rejoint par ceux de Theo. Bref, celui qui avait été interpellé se leva et remarqua lui aussi qu'il était petit. Paniqué, il suivit les autres dans leur pleur. Rapidement suivit par tout le monde. Hermione les regardait tous pleurer sans savoir quoi faire. A genoux sur ses couvertures et regarda tous les enfants, l'air perturber. Pour une fois, elle ne comprenait pas la situation et ne trouvait rien a dire. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha XD Que va faire Hermy avec tout ces petit mômes ? Vous le saurez dans le suite

Une review n'est pas de refus ?

A+

Bisouuuuus

E.T


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Ai-je besoin de le répéter ? Ce n'est pas a moi xD Tout est a la grandiose J.K Rowling. Moi, je gagne rien a faire cette fic, si ce n'est que de m'amuser et gagner une petite review de temps a autre )?

Toujours écrit par moi. Et la fic porte toujours le même nom xD (Avec le même résumé.)

Note : Présence de couple yaoi Blaise x Théo. Sautez les moments que vous n'aimez pas si vous êtes un/une homophobe convaincu(e), merci

Note2 : Merci pours les reviews D Aussi, je m'excuse pour l'attente de ce troisième chapitre. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Juste que j'ai manqué de temps et d'inspiration. Donc, voila ainsi la suite pour ceux qui l'attendait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 **

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'Hermione cherchait désespérément une solution a ce problème de môme. Et déja ce n'était pas chose aisé avec une bonne dizaine d'enfants qui trouvaient plutôt amusant de l'embêter et de foutre le bordel partout. Ils couraient en tout sens comme des perdus, se cognaient, pleuraient... En plus, il fallait que la jeune fille se dépêche a trouver un remède puisque le professeur Severus Rogue viendrait sûrement faire une rapide visite au cours des deux prochains jours, comme leur directeur d'école le leur avait prédit. Intérieurement, Miss-je-sais-tout rageais contre Dumbledore pour avoir eu cette idée, qui au premier regard lui avait parut ingénieux, mais qui maintenant lui paraissait plus que débile.

- 'Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lui demanda une toute petite voix. Elle baissa les yeux vers la petite tête rousse aux yeux verts qui la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Hermione ne fut qu'attendrit par cette version miniature du bon vieux Ronald Weasley.

- J'essaie de trouver comment je pourrais vous rendre votre grandeur normale, Ron.

Il leva les bras vers elle et elle le prit, le mit sur la table et recommença a réfléchir sous le regard attentif de son compagnon roux. Quand, soudain, un cri strident se fit entendre de la chambre ou elle avait mis la plupart des enfants pour qu'il s'amuse ensemble. Hermione accourut et poussa la porte pour voir Blaise en train de tirer les cheveux de Pansy qui hurlait a la mort. Cela devait bien être la troisième fois que cela arrivait.

- Blaise, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire qu'il ne faut pas faire mal a ses amis --

- Maiiiiiis, c'est pas mon amie elle...

Répliqua t-il en lâchant finalement les cheveux de la seule fille-enfant. La pauvre était coincé avec une bande de garçons surexcité. L'adolescente de l'endroit plaqua sa tête contre sa main et essaya de se calmer quand elle sentit quelque chose lui tirer le pantalon qu'elle portait. La petite chose était en fait un petit garçon châtain, Théodore Nott.

- 'Faut que j'aille-uh sur le pot-pot!!!

- Mais, t'as pas besoin de ma permission pour ça oO

- Ah boooon...

Et il se releva tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et marcha maladroitement vers les W.C. Pendant ce temps, Mini-Drago s'était faufiler en dehors de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine puisqu'il avait faim. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, personne. La voie était libre. Quand soudain, il sentit une main se reposer contre le chemisier qui lui servait de vêtement et Drago se sentit monter dans les airs, paniqué, il se mit a hurler a l'aide.

Du côté de Severus Rogue.

Il venait de ressortir du bureau de Dumbledore après lui avoir rendu un bref rapport oral de la situation dans laquelle il avait trouvé ses étudiants la veille. Ce vieux fou lui avait alors recommander de retourner voir comme cela allait la-bas puisque la potion raté aurait peut-être eu des effets secondaires graves qu'il faudrait guérir. Il ne s'imaginait pas a quel point !!!

C'est avec une humeur massacrante que le professeur de potions de Poudlard se rendit donc dans le chalet ou se trouvait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards du projet. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut stupéfait de ne voir personne ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine.

Il sont tous en train de dormir, cette bande de fainéant!!! pensa t-il, l'insulte étant beaucoup plus dirigé vers les gryffys.

Puis, soudainement, une petite tête blonde apparut, se dirigeant a quatre pattes vers la cuisine. Rogue s'approcha de la chose qui marchait et réalisa que c'était simplement un enfant. Mais que diable un bambin de cet âge venait faire ici ? C'était-il tromper d'adresse ? Il se pencha et empoigna le ''vêtement'' improvisé et releva l'enfant pour le voir de plus près. Automatiquement, et par réflexe, le petit enfant blond se mit a pleurer et râler.

Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années - et une éternité, lui semblait-il - son visage impassible habituel se changea en un visage sous le choc et fortement surpris. Ce fut une réplique miniature de son protégé, Drago Malfoy qu'il avait sous les yeux. Celui-ci aussi le regardait aussi avec des grands yeux, ayant cesser de pleurer.

Hermione entendant de nouveaux des cris, se dirigea vers la provenance des pleurs, rapidement suivi de tout les enfants sauf Théo qui était toujours partit faire pot-pot. C'est ainsi que débarqua la jeune fille, entourer de son armé de bambin, dans la cuisine et découvrit avec stupeur le professeur Rogue.

- Heuuu... hum... Bonjour professeur.

Dit-elle, essayant de se faire le plus naturelle possible. Il tenait toujours au bout de son bras, l'enfant-Drago qui n'avait pas arrêter de le fixer, l'air terroriser. Même s'ils avaient recouvert leur apparence d'enfant et leurs manies caractéristiques des enfants, leur passé restait tout de même graver dans leur tête et cela devait avoir été une grave humiliation pour le jeune Malfoy que de chialer et pleurnicher devant son professeur.

Lorsque Rogue réalisa que tous les autres, sauf Mlle Granger, était aussi sous l'apparence d'enfant, il faillit s'évanouir. Mais n'en montra aucun signe.

- Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont tous comme ça ?

S'exclamat t-il en les regardant tous froidement, surtout le jeune Dean Thomas qu'il accusait volontairement de l'état de ses adolescents... enfin, heu... enfants. C'était probablement a cause de sa potion ratée, qui avait eu d'autres effets, qui les avaient transformés en insupportable gamin. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé assez tôt pour empêcher Mlle Granger d'en prendre la moindre gorgée.

- Vous devriez mieux surveiller ces enfants, mademoiselle Granger.

Lui dit-il en retrouvant sa bonne vieille expression impassible et froide, méprisante. Il tendit le gamin a Hermione, qui prit le petit Drago dans ses bras. Bien qu'il chiala pour qu'elle le dépose par terre, elle était bien trop nerveuse pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Leur sinistre professeur de potions fit quelques pas en direction des enfants et s'arrêta face au jeune Dean Thomas. Il haussa un sourcil en le regardant de si haut et dit de son ton hautain ;

- Rapellez-moi Monsieur Thomas de ne plus jamais vous permettre de produire la moindre potions et encore moins d'en faire bénificiez le test a vos ''camarades''.

- mais... maiiiis... mais-euhh...

Et avant que le petit-Dean ne put continuer a essayer de dire quelque chose, un grand Sploush, suivit d'un hurlement d'enfant se fit entendre en direction des toilettes. Blaise, reconnaissant la voix de son petit (petit c'est bien le cas de le dire xD) ami accourut a l'endroit d'ou provenait les cris et éclata de rire devant la scène qui s'offrait devant lui. Intrigué tout le monde le suivit et découvrirent Théo tomber au fond de la cuve de la toilette, essayant de s'extirper de la du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais la Théoo oO?

Lui demanda Drago, en écarquillant les yeux.

- 'Suis tombé '


End file.
